1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a liquid container, which can be present and used in at least two different positions. In one embodiment, the liquid container may be a wine container, which can be a wine bottle in its first position and can also be a wine glass in its second position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid container, for example, a single serving wine container has been designed and used in a form of a small screw-top glass bottle, a plastic bottle, an aluminum bottle, an aluminum can or a tetra pack. The convenience and transportability of single serving wine containers would be achieved with these pre-existing forms of containers, but to consume it, a consumer has to drink the wine out of the bottle or can, or bring along his/her own second container such as a glass or goblet. The present invention solves this problem by having the bottle become its own glass.